ABSTRACT ? OVERALL The Robert H. Lurie Comprehensive Cancer Center of Northwestern University is an NCI-designated, comprehensive matrix cancer center conducting a broad range of multidisciplinary clinical, basic, translational and population science research. The Lurie Cancer Center integrates the expertise and resources of the Feinberg School of Medicine (Chicago Campus) and its affiliated hospitals along with those of departments located on the University's Evanston Campus. The Lurie Cancer Center brings together 271 members from 31 Departments in 4 Schools. Established in 1974, the Lurie Cancer Center has been dedicated to the process of discovery, advancing medical knowledge and providing compassionate, patient-centered state-of-the-art cancer care, and conducting community outreach and survivorship programs. This is reflected in the following goals: 1. To conduct and support innovative basic, translational, clinical, and cancer prevention and control focused cancer research throughout the University. 2. To coordinate and integrate cancer-related activities, including community outreach initiatives. 3. To develop and conduct cancer education programs 4. To promote state-of-the-art cancer care at NU affiliated hospitals and drive precision cancer medicine initiatives. These goals are accomplished through the activities of 8 established programs and 14 shared resources: Over the current CCSG funding period there has been renewed institutional support and investment, new leadership, and significant growth in all divisions and programs of the LCC. Over the last funding period 88 new faculty have been recruited, including 30 clinical investigators and 58 laboratory or population scientists. There has been strengthened clinical and translational leadership and infrastructure and enhanced cancer focus. By leveraging the new Institutional commitment and support and significant philanthropic resources, the LCC will continue to develop innovative approaches to reduce the cancer burden in our catchment area and nationwide.